The One And Only, America
by maggiebswim
Summary: Maxon and America, idrek...
1. Chapter 1

**ya...**

**im not really sure yet**

**but here you go**

**read,**

**dont read**

**but itd be better if you read**

**hehehe**

**k.**

**bye**

**xoxoxoxo!**

**~ mbs**

Lucy wakes me up the next morning and hands me my gown for the day. I slip it on and begin to get ready for breakfast. As soon as I finish I go down stairs to eat breakfast hoping I am not late.

When I arrive I see some slightly shocked faces. Considering I was 100% sure I wanted I leave yesterday I guess me staying would be a shock. I take a seat next to Elise and notice Celeste glaring at me and Kriss is looking at her food moving it around with her fork appearing to be in deep thought. I look up to see king clarkson angered that I stayed and Maxon just seems flustered with emotions. Happy, confused, exhilarated but most of all I see relief on his face. That surprises me because I thought he was glad that I was leaving yesterday. I had assumed he would tell Kriss that he planned on picking her and just move on with his life. Apparently though, I was wrong. Maxon and I make eye contact and I see him make a gesture that seemed so realistic only I would know he was trying to tell me something, he entry pulls his ear and I return his motion. An awkward silence fills the room like water fills a swimming pool. Finally, King Clarkson dismisses us and I walk up to my bedroom.

I walk into find aspen sitting on my bed. I know I should tell him. I just don't know how. A week ago I wasn't sure what I wanted. I knew Maxon wanted to choose me. I knew that I still loved aspen. I knew that I still wasn't sure if I could commit to Maxon. And now, I don't know. I don't know if Maxon even wants me here. I don't know if I would ever go back to aspen. And the funny thing is, I don't know, if I was right about not knowing if I could commit to Maxon. I have this strange feeling that if Maxon asked, I would've said yes. But, for all I know, Maxon could be sending me home. That could be why he tugged his ear.

My thoughts go back to aspen. I begin to close the door and he starts to speak.

"America, I think we need to talk" His tone is stern and I look down at my shoes. I only nod my head as Aspen continues speaking. " I think, that we were fooling our selves. If you love him, you should go be with him. I don't want to be then one holding you back." His words jumble up in my head. I can't believe he actually is okay with it. I look up and he's staring at me. I am so shocked that I am at a loss of words. I stay staring at him for what feels like eternity. Eventually aspen gets up. He walks out the door leaving with one final sentence that I'm pretty sure will haunt me forever.

"Goodbye Mer, have a good life."

~~:~~

I sit on my bed awaiting maxons arrival. My head is full and I can only imagine what he has to say to me. I'm kind of worried. For all I know he could be sending me home not glad that I decided to stay. His emotions during breakfast could've all just been an act. My palms start sweating as I think about that. What if my suspicions are correct? What if he really did want me to go home? I walk out onto my balcony because I need fresh air. I stand grasping the fence separating me with the world below. I fear that if I don't hold on I'll fall because, as soon as I grab the black bar, my thoughts start swirling around my brain like a tornado swooping picking up bits and pieces. The tornado hasn't collected the full parts of houses, just roofs or top floors. It hasn't truly destroyed everything. That's how I would describe my feelings. I don't know everything, but the stronger and stronger my feelings get, the more the tornados picking. There's a sudden knock at my door and all of my past thoughts vanish and I calmly say "Come in."

Feet pit-pat across my room and two large hands grasp the fence. Maxon looks out to the surrounding garden not speaking. Finally he takes a deep breath and starts to speak.

"Why'd you stay? I mean I thought you wanted to leave. Go live a normal life, be a 3." I consider what he's just said. He deserves to know the truth. I just don't know, if his feelings have changed. No matter if he does or if he doesn't like me, I still I feel an obligation to tell him. He gave me time. He's given me plenty of time.

"You." I whisper not even sure if he's heard me. I am quickly assured that he has because Maxon whips his body around and stares at me blankly. As cheesy as it may sound, it's true. Did I make a mistake on telling him? Should I have just said it was because of the money? I am considering all scenarios when Maxon starts to speak his words smooth and articulate but have annoyance as the primary feel to them.

"Really? Or is this just to make me feel better when really if I even bothered with you would just say no, take the money and leave." I am stunned by his response and look away hoping he wouldn't see the droplets of water in my eyes. He breaths in deeply and I glance back him. He must see the tears in my eyes because his face softens. His tone is kind and I begin to listen and am intrigued to hear what he has to say.

"I'm sorry America. I just don't know what to think anymore. Would you really want it? The life of a One? Would you be able to faithfully believe in my decisions? Not question every little thing I do? For peats sake, would you not try to change everything this country is? The other day on the Capital Report, you proposing to take away castes, that was so rash, so arrogant I don't even know if the citizens Illéa would be okay if I chose you!" He is angry now and I've never seen Maxon like this. I am hurt by his words. So my suspicions were correct. Maxon doesn't want here at all.

"That's what I thought. Thank you for your time Prince Maxon." With that I exit off the balcony and sit at the desk in my bedroom. Maxon follows me into the room and clicks the balcony door shut. I put my hands up to my face covering it.

"Whoa. What was that America?" Maxon asks. I uncover my face and breath out, loud and long.

"It was me, realizing that you don't want me here. That you have already picked Kriss and this was your way of telling me 'Sorry, but you don't have a choice now, you're going home'. So it was nice knowing you and I'll have my bags packed by the afternoon and will leave promptly after lunch. I do not wish to say good bye to any of the other girls and I wish you and Kriss the best of luck in starting your lives together. At least that's how I interpreted it." I realize that if my mother was here she would be in such shock she probably would've fainted. Maxon doesn't seem as far off.

"Well, that wasn't intended. Actually, I was hoping that maybe you had wanted to stay and it was because of me. I suppose that by my response you would comprehend it that way so I take full responsibility.

On the other hand, there is the other girls. Elise has her connections with New Asia, Celeste is determined and very motivated. There's Kriss who is kind hearted and supports me through anything. Then there's you, America Singer. Smart, caring, helpful, opinionated, edgy, beautiful, unique and rebellious. Sometimes, most of the time, I don't even know what to do with you."

"So choosing one of the others would be much easier?" I question knowing that it's probably true. If I were in Maxon's position I probably would've sent me home on the 1st day.

"In some ways, yes. In others, not so much. I could pick you and be challenged to the maximum or I could pick one of the others and live my life peacefully no challenge at all."

"Then why don't you?" I snap cutting him off. I cross my arms covering my chest and glare at him. He has no idea how aggravated I am with him I finally tell Maxon the answer he wants and he denies me. I wish to tell him forget it but he starts talking before I can.

"You didn't let me finish. I'd rather be challenged, then be peaceful." I stand stunned by Maxon's words. All the aggravation, all the hate, has left me and I just stand there, too shocked to believe what he's said. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe he does want me here. Maybe, just maybe, I'm going to be at the castle for a long time.


	2. Chapter 2

**omg**

**sorry**

**i meant to update yesterday,**

**but my own laptop is a pro **

**so its glitchy **

**ad then i couldn figure out**

**how to update from my iphone**

**but NOW I DID!**

**so probably 2 chpts today :)**

* * *

**responding to guest reviews below:**

**_musicmaniac :_**** omg thanks so much! **

**youre so nice!**

* * *

**also i sorta wrote 2 different chpt 2**

**i started one**

**and then i was like**

**I THINK NOT.**

**so if you do want to read it,**

**pm me and ill send u it**

**so now i have this oneee**

**okieeeee**

**enjoy**

**xoxoxox! **

**~mbs**

Chpt 2:

It's been 3 days since I confessed to Maxon and we haven't spoken since. I haven't spoken to anyone since. My maids are quieter than usual like they know something that i don't. The meals are full Elise and Celeste babbling on and on about some celebrity gossip. King Clarckson and Queen Amberly whispering quietly about important business. And Kriss giggling with Maxon about their dates and what's happened in the terrible 4 hours that they didn't get to see each other. Really quite a tragedy.

So I just eat my food quickly and get dismissed so I can avoid any awkward moments where everyone else is having the time of their life and the there's little poor America Singer all alone. It aggravates me so much but what bothers me most is the jealousy I'm feeling.

Maxon and Kriss together makes me want to vomit. Maxon just smiles and laughs at everything she says and everything is easy. It makes me wonder if what he said the other night he actually meant. Would he really ever choose me? Or could he be saying the exact same thing to Kriss, to Elise, to even Celeste?

I just don't know anymore. I find out that my best friend is seeing someone other than who she can be. I find out that King Clarkson abuses Maxon and on top of it all, just the icon on the cake, I just about ruin my chances of ever being able to be accepted by the King. Im not even cut out for this. Why should I even bother. I should tell Maxon that I want to go home. I should save him the trouble.

I get up from my piano bench where I was sitting because I had been practicing earlier. Playing makes me feel infinite, because I can be. I can take all the different notes and pair them together to make something that is loud and fast with crescendos and decrescendos, time changes, flats and sharps thats insane and beautiful all at once.

Thats how I would describe the selection. Its loud and adventurous. It can be fast paced and everyones busy and no time for rest. There's the sweet bliss when you spend time with Maxon. The heart pounding staccatos that is the Capital Report that makes everyone anxious. The crescendo when an elimination is announced. Then the decrescendo when Maxon decides he'll put with me for another week. All the stress, anxiety, rebels, servants, everything. As crazy and intimidating as it is, it all fits, it makes sense, it makes something beautiful.

I flop down onto my bed exhausted. I spread my arms and legs out and breath out loudly. I close my eyes and think about what i know now.

What i know after Maxon and my conversation. I know I want to stay here. I know i want my last name to be Schreave. I know all of that. I know that im the worst choice for queen. I know king clarkson hates me. I know that i make rash decisions. I know I cant handle the selection anymore. I know im done with it.

I know what i want, but i know whats best for Illea. And i know, that whats best for illea isnt whats best for me. But I cant be selfish. Not when millions of peoples lives are at stake. I have to choose illea, illea over myself.

~~:~~

Theres a sudden knock at the door and I look at the time. It's almost 6:30 already and I realize that my maids must be here to get me ready for dinner.  
I stand up and flatten out my dress and my hair and go to open the door.

"Ladies you kno-," I start to say and then i realize who is actually in my doorway. Maxon.  
His hands are clenching his hair with his eyes closed and he storms into my room. I gently close the door and he paces back and forth.

"Maxon…," I say. "Are you alright?" He walks over to me and crashes his lips onto mine. They're forced and not as gentle his usual kisses. It's fiery and full of emotions. Maxon pulls away.

"I'm sorry," He breaths out. "I just had to come see you." I wrap him into a hug and don't respond. We just enjoy each others comfort. I could live in this moment. Maxon and I. Nothing else mattering just him and I.

"I love you," I whisper before I can even realize what I'm saying. Maxon pulls away slightly and looks down at me. I look up at him seeing as he tries to process what I've just said that quickly turns into a mischievous grin on his face. I know what I say next is going kill him, it's going to kill me. "

"But I don't think I can do this anymore." I finish. Maxon pulls away completely and all the color drains out of his face. It's what I have to do. I have to leave in order for Maxon to be a good king. In order for Illea to not fall apart. He deserves better. I just hope he knows that.

"What? But just the other day you said that you stayed for me. I thought you wanted to be here. God America two seconds ago you told me you loved me!" Maxon pauses and runs his hands through his hair. "What the hell am I supposed to think?" He continues softly. His face softens and he looks at me.

"You need to know, that I love you, so so so much. But you also need to know that I can't stay." I tell him. Maxon looks so frustrated and confused that I think I shouldn't have told him anything. I should've just told him I wanted to leave.

"Is it because of him? Do you just love him more than me?"  
Maxon asks. He's angry with me now. His face is hard and stern. In this moment I see King Clarkson in him. The cold blooded, evil creature that is the king of Illea.

"No." I tell him firmly and his previous state of the King quickly vanishes and I see my Maxon again.

"I just can't do the selection anymore. Celeste is just a bitch to everyone and uses you which by the way I can't stand. Then there's Elise who's sweet and all but she has entitlement that she's the best. Then there's Kriss who is just the perfect choice for you who you obviously love and adore so much since you two seem to be talking 24/7. I mean I tell you why I stay and then you just ignore me and spend all of your time with Kriss."

My temper is fuming and I know I probably shouldn't have said any of that but at this point I dont even care. He should be able to hear what i feel without completely fliping out.

"Well maybe," Maxon says. "I was working on something for you."

"Well maybe," I say. "You could've said something."

"Well maybe," Maxon replies. "It's a surprise and not done yet. "

"Well maybe," I say. "You should show me now anyways."

"Well maybe," Maxon says with the mischievous grin reappearing on his face. "We can go there now."


	3. Chapter 3

**sup :***

**okie**

**I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY**

**I HAVENT UPDATED IN LIKE FOREVER! I FEEL TERRIBLE!**

**if you do follow me on instagram, **( thatfangirlprincess)

**you might've seen my post earlier**

**when i apologized**

**a lot**

**and I'm so sorry!**

**Really tho! **

**And this chats kinda short too :'(**

**I'm just so ashamed**

* * *

**response to reviews:**

_**Guest: **_**heres the rest for ya!**

_**sweety sarahy:**_** omg i love you.**

* * *

**AYONE ELSE ECSTATIC FOR CATCHING FIRE?!**

**IM GOING THURSDAY NIGHT TO THE 8PM PREMIERE! **

**EEEK!**

**ok **

**now enjoy**

**xoxoxoxo!**

**~mbs**

Chpt 3:

"Well maybe," I reply a smile spreading across my face. "We should." Maxon's grinning from ear to ear now. He glances around my room and picks up the fiery red scarf I had left of my piano bench from earlier.

"Maxon..." I say wondering what he's up to. "What are yo-,"

"Shh shh shhhhhhh. You'll see soon enough." Maxon wraps the scarf around my eyes. Its soft and a giggle escapes me.

"To the surprise, my dear," Maxon whispers in my ear. I almost correct him about calling me dear but at this point i don't really care. His voice tickles and he opens the door. Maxon clutches my shoulders and directs me out into the hall. From there we walk. And walk. Around corners, up stairs down stairs, through a labyrinth if twists and turns. He must be taking a different route to where ever he is taking me.

"Okay, final flight of stairs," Maxon tells me. We climb up and walk down a hallway until Maxon comes to a halt. "We're here." I hear Maxon open up a door. I walk forward a couple steps and brush the scarf down to my neck. I open my eyes and see where we are.

The princess's suite.

"Maxon," I whispered flustered with emotions. What originally been designed by Queen Amberly, and then stripped again was now completely different.

The walls are painted a baby blue with white swirls. Theres a white piano in the left corner with a violin resting on it. A white king size bed with a blue bed spread that matches the walls is in the middle. There's two glass doors that are open leading to a balcony with white wood chairs and a white wood table. Its everything that I imagined.

"I know," Maxon says. "I got a little ahead of myself but I couldn't help it.

I was just so excited. I even had your maids make you a closet full of dresses. I know that you weren't definite about wanting to stay and that for all I know one of the other 3 might have to become my wife, but I was sorta hoping…" I grin at him and he walks over to one of the doors and opens it revealing all of the dresses. They're organized by color with blues, yellows, greens, oranges, reds, pinks. More than i could ever imagine. So this is what my maids have been up to i realize.

"I didn't know what you would really want so I asked around and I heard that you once said that if you could repaint over your room, you would paint it blue. If you don't like it we can strip the paint, take away the instruments. If this is all too much for you."

"Maxon," I cry. I rush up and hug him. "I love it."

"You sort of have to stay now," He says with a sly smile devouring his face.

I sigh sarcastically. "Hmm, I guess I have to… Such a tragedy." Maxon let's out a laugh. I smile at this. Though Maxon always does seem to wear a smile on his face rarely do I hear laugh. A real true laugh. Not just a small chuckle or anything. A laugh that makes your side hurts. A laugh about something that just makes you want to roll on the floor laughing.

"It really is isn't it," Maxon says as he breaks our embrace. "I suppose we should probable head down stairs to dinner. Oh, Before I forget, don't tell anyone about this or mention this to anyone. Especially my father." And with that our blissful afternoon comes to an end am I'm forced to come into contact with the real world. The selection, King Clarkson, all the pressure, and worst of all, the horror of having to get changed out of my jeans and into a dress. Tough times…

~~:~~

I head down towards my room to see my maids with frantic eyes.

"Lady America! Where have you been?" Ann question. "We've been looking for you!" I realize what time it is. It's almost 7:20 and dinners at 7:30.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry! I was…walking, walking around the gardens." I say trying to cover up what Maxon and I really did.

"Well then, we'll just have enough time to fix your eye make up." Mary sighs shaking her head at my foolishness. I smile and sit down at the vanity ready for them to particially fix me up. As soon as they're done it is 7:28 and I stand up to leave to dinner. I open the door and just before I close it I tell them,

"By the way, I love the dresses." The door clicks shut and I walk down the hall with a smile reappearing on my face.

~~:~~

When I arrive at dinner everyone els wis already seated.

"I apologize for being so late," I say still smiling. "I was in the gardens and was unaware of the time." King Clarkson looks at me in disgust and flares his nostrils but turns his head as soon as I look towards his direction. Everyone begins to eat and you can literally hear the forks scrapping the plates and the spoons touching the soup.

"I have an announcement to make. " Maxon stands and continues. "As you know the report is only 1 day day away and there will be an elimination directly following it. You are all beautiful smart ladies but sadly, I can only pick one of you."

"Can you give us any clue who it might be?" Celeste asks innocently as she bats her eyelashes. "I'd really like to have a heads up if it's me." She looks down at her plate sighing. I can't believe the act she's pulling, but what I can't believe more is that Maxon is actually falling for it. I have almost certainty that it won't be me sent home.

"Well," Maxon says giving her question consideration. "I was with her today."

"You were with us all today so do you mean like you had a date with her today?" Kriss asks with worry on her face that he meant it could be any of us.

"Yes Lady Kriss" he says. "She was also the only one I was with today."

He was with _me_ today.


	4. Chapter 4

**I apologize for not posting in over a month!  
I have an older macbook (like 3 yrs)  
and its wifi antenna broke and my chpt 4, was on it so I couldn't email it to myself on my iPhone which is where I've been reviewing other fanfics from if any are wondering, so I AM SO SO SO SORRY!  
and I'm just going to respond to al reviews on the chats not by ping people so if I already responded my deepest apologizes.**

* * *

**_atiyaturrehman64:_**** Awe Thanks! Hearts right back at ya!**

**_Guest:_**** Don't worry, that wasn't the end. heres some more for ya**

_**W the Wise Girl:**_** How dare i. I know I know Im terrible. haha and thank you thank you very much. I love you. you're amazing. **

_**Guest: **_**Maybe...**

_**Guest: **_**Thanks so much!**

_**Guest: **_**MAXERICA FTW. And I'm sorry for causing 'the biggest cliff hanger ever' but have you read Heroes of Olympus? then we can talk cliff hangers but i try i try **

**_sparklysparkle: _****hehehe AND YOU CAN NOT DIE I REPEAT CAN NOT DIE. YOU HAVE TO UPDATE FOREVER. MY HEART AND SOUL LIVES IN YOUR FANFIC. YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO DIE. **

**_Guest: _****Thank youuuuuu!**

**_Reader:_**** he's not a total maniac, but i hate him. with all my heart so he just had to go. like really. and thank youuuu**

* * *

** well, enjoy chpt 4  
i love you all. **

**xoxoxo!**

**~mbs**

Chpt 4:

I quickly excuse myself and run up to my bedroom. I lye down on the bed. How could I be so naive? I thought he wanted to pick me but apparently I was wrong. He was just all talk when really he's sending me home. So this is my last night as a contestant of the selection. I am going home after the report. I'm finished here.

I start to go through my things. I find the suitcase I brought with me here and I start putting my clothes I came here with. I pick 3 of my favorite dresses that my maids made for me, and 2 pairs of the pants. I look at my jewelry next.

There's 3 necklaces, 4 pairs of earrings and 1 bracelet. I don't want to take any of it home with and as I am closing the jewelry box I notice a blue sparkle peaking out form a draw that is barely open and I thought was empty. I open the draw and staring at me is the bracelet from New Asia. The one Maxon got me.

I pick it up and stare. I don't know how long I'm standing there. It could have been for eternity or it could have been for 30 seconds. The world around me seems to disappear.

I am just left with what could've been and used to be merging together. I was so trapped in this fantasy I didn't see what was really in front of me. The Selection. I thought for sure I would win. I was so confident that I would be picked I didn't even think how there were other girls here to. It wasn't just me. I wasn't just the one person Maxon loved. I grip the bracelet tightly finally coming back to the real world.

I walkout onto the balcony and I look at the bracelet and then the ground below. In front of me there is the green grass and trees with colorful buds here and there. There is small white house which is probably reserved for someone I'm not aware of. Directly below me is a stone path the follows around the palace. I open my hand and start to turn it and the bracelet goes falling out down to the ground hitting the path. I don't know if it shatters, if it just breaks in half, all I know is it is gone and I'm done. I'm done with the selection. I'm done with Maxon and dropping that bracelet just ended it.

I walk back inside and lye down on the bed. My dress fluffs out and everything feels unsurmountable. Everything I thought I'd known these last few months was now gone. I've already ruined everything with Aspen when I go back home I'm automatically a 3 so it's not even like I have my music career to fall back onto. I come to realize something that I never thought I would. I have lost myself to the selection. Without it I am nothing. And now, I don't even have that.

~~:~~

The day slips away and soon enough I am tucked into my bed, my last night as a contestant. My thoughts become faint and I'm asleep.

The next thing I knew I'm hearing the rebel alarm going off. I start walking to the nearest safe room for the royals. I walk in and see a rebel, staring at me, grinning, laughing.

"Thought Maxon loved you. Thought you were going to be a Princess, the Queen. Going home tomorrow, well that is if you live to be there tomorrow. But you have no reason to be here. Go live in this country. Your Fairytale is over." A gun clicks and my thoughts stop, my eyes close, I'm gone.

~~:~~

I open my eyes and I'm suddenly back in my room palms sweating, heart racing. I look at my clock and it's 5:47am. So I'm not dead, it was all just a figure of my imagination and my maids should be here any minute ready to make me acceptable to go to breakfast. I climb out of my bed and start to undress. I look into my closet and pick a dress for the day. I pick out a bold orange dress with a sweetheart neck line that has beading all along the top. I lay it on my bed and look at it. If I'm going to leave I might as well go out with a bang. Nothing extravagant just, a, a little piece that people will remember. Like "Oh I remember the day America Signer was eliminated. She had on that bright orange dress." I hear my maids knock on the door.

"Come in," I say.

"Oh you're already ready to be dressed miss," Anne says. I nod my head and they look at the dress. Lucy smiles remembering something and picks it up. They slip it over me and I breathe out deeply. The girls fix up my hair and make up and I look ravishing, as always thanks to them. The clock reads 7:57 and I start to head down stairs. When I arrive everyone else is already there. It is quieter than I expected.

"Lady America," Maxon says with a smile spreading across."Good morning! I assume you slept well." I nod and look down at my plate that has scrambled eggs with a fruit cup on the side. There are other dishes filled with sausage and bacon that are open for us to grab. I decide to start with the fruit cup as Maxon begins speaking.

"Now, the report later is just a regular report a simple interview, nothing fancy. I _trust_ that you all will be just grand but Sylvia has offered to help any of you following breakfast in the women's room because after tonight it is the final 3 which means the next elimination will be of 2 of you, leaving my future bride to be here." At that last part he grins and tugs his ear. I just shake my head no. How could he think that I would want to see him?

I excuse myself and rush up to my bed room. I lie down and just cry. The rest of my time here is quickly vanishing, getting smaller and smaller until all I have left is dinner, (which is served in my room), and the report. My maids come into my room and fix my make up and hair. This is it. This is my last time on the report. I am done.


End file.
